


Daddy’s boy.

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Daddy’s boy.

Stanley groaned as he stepped into class, pale blue backpack draped over his shoulder and the grey MacBook tucked away in his arms. He took a seat in the middle of the large room and waited for the class to start, The professor was running a bit late but when he got there he looked upset. "Sorry I'm late guys, my wife accidentally took the wrong briefcase this morning and she works at the elementary school like an hour away, my son is also coming later to bring me lunch so you guys can say hi to him." Professor Tozier said, "Everyone, go ahead and pull out your notebooks." 

Time passed and Stanley had completely spaced out, he was pulled out of his trance by a loud stumble into the room. "Pops!" a loud voice echoed throughout the room. "I got the stuff, the chicken sandwich not your weed..." A tall boy skips over to the teacher, his dark curls that looked just like the professors were flowing with his steps. 

"Class meet my son, Richard Tozier." Wentworth's deep, soft voice was nothing like Richie's loud yells. "I'm sure you guys have seen the picture of him and his sister on my desk..."

"Aww dad, I didn't know your class was such a fan of mine!" Stan was pulled in by his freckles and obnoxiously large glasses, his hands were big and strong but his body was lengthy and thin. "They can't get enough of the double trouble Tozier team, look at that guy, he's transfixed!" Richie says loudly, pointing to Stan and smirking. Stan blushed and gave a tiny wave, his heart skipping a beat.

"Please stop flirting with my students and leave, you have class soon, love you, bye." Richie was quickly being put out of the classroom by his father with a smirk and shooting wink to Stan, a wink that Stan couldn't get out of his mind.

***

It had been months since Wentworth had even mentioned his son but on a cold December day class was interrupted by none other than the one and only Richie Tozier, on the Seventh, he came storming into the classroom with balloons and a cake. "Happy 39th dad!!!" Richie blew a kazoo and popped a balloon, confetti going everywhere. "I may not be the best son but I am better than my sister because I'm in town, enjoy the chocolate cake because I know it's your favorite." Richie slapped a party hat on to his father's head and giggled. "39 looks great on you, dad."

"I'd rather you not reveal my age to the world but thank you, I do appreciate the cake even though chocolate is your favorite and not mine..." He looked down at his son and pinched his bony cheek, "Does anyone want any, I guess it's a free day for you guys, all I was gonna do was talk about projects but nevermind."

They formed a line to go get cake and when Stan came down Richie made eye contact again, he smirked and stuck out his tongue at the blonde boy before making his way over to him. "We meet again..." Richie said with a chuckle and reached for Stanley's hand, shaking it and smirking. "You know my name but I don't think I got yours last time?"

"Stanley but Stan is fine, only my parents call me Stanley." 

"That's cuter than a butterfly kiss, well I've got an essay that's due tomorrow for the class that I have yet to start but I'll see you the next time I interrupt my dad's class!" Richie smiled and began to walk away once again. Stanley didn't wanna admit it but that night he came in his shower to the thought of Richie, his hand wrapped tightly around himself and Richie's name on his tongue.

***

It was March and everyone was getting ready for Spring break, Richie was excited for his big entrance into his dad's class. Since it was his birthday and that's the most important day of the year. He stormed into the classroom in his boxers and Wentworth seemed tired of his son's antics, "Hola amigos, gracias por asistir a la aburrida clase de culo de mi padre. ¡Aquí tienes tu recompensa!" Wentworth began face-palming at his son's terrible Spanish and rolled his eyes. "Cue the strippers!" Richie did jazz hands and everyone went silent. "I'm joking, I was gonna enter in my birthday suit but then I'd get arrested and you guys aren't ready for the full package."

That was pretty intense.

***

Stanley began thinking of Richie in those stupid boxers and the way Spanish rolled out of his mouth, it wasn't good but Stan wanted it surrounding his body constantly. He couldn't get him out of his mind and all he wanted to do was have Richie touch him, feel him, fuck him. So Stanley did what anyone would do, he stalked him on Instagram and saw he was going to some bar tonight. You could count the seconds on one hand that it took for Stanley to decide what he was gonna do. He opened his closet and began rummaging for different things, his navy blue fitter trousers and some white button-up he would tuck in. Stan sprayed vanilla perfume on himself and began to brush through his curls, styling them in a formal manner and smiling in the mirror. 

His hands were shaky as he pulled into the parking lot, listening to the loud music and seeing people exiting with faces full of laughter. Stan stood to his feet as he began walking to the entrance, it was dark out and when he got inside he immediately made his way over to the bar, showing the bartender his ID as he tried scanning the place for Richie. Stanley's heart stopped as he quickly realized that Richie wasn't here to dance or drink, he was here to perform. Black ripped jeans showing off different parts of his legs, mustard yellow converse, and some dark blue socks, an awfully bright button-up that was tucked into his jeans to cover up his pale chest, and lastly, those giant glasses that magnified his dark chocolate eyes. Stan was basically gawking over the freakish tallboy, making Stan look like a pipsqueak next to him. His dark curls were wild just like the things that came out of his mouth and Stan loved it, his heart belonged to this terribly long and drawn out crush on Richie.

Stan's thoughts were cut short when he got a tap on the shoulder, "you gonna order something or melt over my hideous brother?" A short girl asked him that stood beside him at the bar. 

"I'll just have a vodka martini," Stan said lightly, standing and waiting for his drink. He made his way over to a table, standing at it and listening to Richie talk about whatever.

"-My name is Trashmouth and I'll be your waiter today- like no- that doesn't work at all!" Stan wasn't fully paying attention but he heard the ending and a lot of people laughed, Richie seemed to take pride in the other's laughter and smiled himself. "I don't know if you guys knew this but I am built kind of weird, have you noticed that?" Richie jokes, motioning towards his body. "I have these weird long legs that match my terrible gangly arms but these calves are thick baby, I'll run to my other classes and just see them glistening in the light!" He paused when they began laughing and took a sip from his water. "Like I'm some fucking body, didn't know that the rock and I have the same personal trainer?"

After awhile Richie was done with his set and was cheered off the stage, some guy came up to him and made Richie smile but when Richie looked over and saw Stan taking a sip from his drink his smile widened. 

Stan blushed when Richie came over to him with a smirk and kissed his hand, "wasn't expecting to see you here?" Richie chuckled and looked down at Stanley. "You come here a lot?"

"I've been a couple of times with my friends but I thought I'd celebrate since I've gone on spring break." That was a lie.  
  


"I'm glad you're here, you look nice." Richie ran his hands down Stan's waist and touched his clothing, "I like this a lot, I'd like it a lot better off though..." 

"Richie!" Stanley hid his face and soon Richie was pulling at his wrists.

"Let me see that pretty face Stanley, I'd rather have your face buried in my sheets than your hands." Richie chuckled and pulled the hands away from Stan's face, "Just say what you want and you can have it, I won't do anything you don't want."

"I want you to take me on a date." Is the first thing that spilled out of Stan's mouth, "Please"

"That is indeed something I can do..."

***

Richie stood in his bedroom with a smirk on his face, yes he was twenty-one and still lived with his dad, how do you think he's on time for class? Thankfully he doesn't take any of his father's classes but they'll occasionally see each other across campus or Richie drops by his class every once in a while, just to say hi and see the cute blondie. There was a knock at his bedroom door and Wentworth quickly stepped in, "Son?" 

"Hey, I can't make dinner tonight I've got a thing." Wentworth scanned Richie and began understanding what he had to do, The normal jeans with no rips, his hair had actually been washed and his shirt wasn't as hideous as the other ones.

"You've got a date?" His father said, calmly.

"Yeah, this guy, we actually met at school and he seems great." Richie looked down at his black converses, "I've gotta go, feed my hamster!" Richie grabbed his small black backpack and put it on, rushing downstairs to his car and quickly getting in it. 

When he got to the restaurant he saw Stan just getting out of his car, he quickly began rushing over to him with a smile. "Hi."

"Hey, you look nice..." Stan said, a soft smile on his pretty face.

"Don't lie to me like that, I look exactly the same." Richie chuckled and kissed Stan's forehead. "Same dark curls, same long teeth, the same person."

"Not to me." Stanley knew it was probably early in the evening but he wanted to know how it felt to just kiss those soft lips, so he did. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Richie's lips, feeling the softness of them connecting. Stan's insides were on fire and all he could do was smile against Richie's lips, The taller boy reached down to grab Stan's hips. Richie kissed his face all over, making sure not to miss a spot. "Rich, y-you gotta stop, we're in public." 

"Do you want me baby or do you wanna wait a bit, we should probably go inside and eat, don't you think?" 

"I wanna wait, it's only our first date and I never have sex on the first date." 


End file.
